


Babysitting Loki

by DomesticatedChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki lives at the Tower, The Avengers put up with SO MUCH, Thor Is a Good Bro, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/pseuds/DomesticatedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki moves in with the Avengers. Thank God (at least one in particular) that he comes with a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Loki

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I blame [mikkimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse) for this. She made ONE COMMENT and this happened.
> 
> The rest of it is probably my fault.

The only one that seemed completely comfortable with Loki living in the Tower was, of course, his brother. Everyone—absolutely _everyone_ , including the cleaning crew, the secretaries, couriers, the baristas working in the coffee shop on the fifth floor—thought it was a horrible idea. The overwhelming majority would have rather shared building space with an ill-tempered komodo dragon irradiated to the point of gaining superpowers.

There was a poll.

But it didn't much matter, because Thor wanted Loki with him, and no one had yet to figure out how tell Thor no. So in Loki moved.

At least Steve had the forethought to tell Thor sternly (with Loki standing behind his brother, making faces at the rest of the Avengers), “He's your responsibility.”

Thor just nodded, grin stretching across his face.

So, when it was only two months later that SHIELD picked up footage of Loki wrecking downtown, the Avengers at least had a tenuous idea on how to stop it. Natasha pointed at the exit. “Thor, go get your brother.”

Thor heaved a sigh, stood up, and went to go fetch his brother.

Thirty minutes later, he returned, Loki slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Potatoes that sulked.

Thor nodded at the rest of his team. “Sorry.”

...And the pattern was set.

 

Loki was, surprisingly, pretty well behaved most of the time. At least in terms of mass destruction. He still had a horrible habit of stealing other people's clothing and eating all the ice cream and wrecking everyone else's Netflix queue. “Sir,” Jarvis told him approximately once a day for a week, “You have your own profile to peruse at your leisure.”

“Not the point.” Loki balanced his mixing bowl filled with rocky road on his knees while he scrolled through Barton's list. “I want to see what everyone _else_ is watching.”

Even Tony didn't know Jarvis could sigh like that.

But every once in awhile, Loki would sneak out of the Tower. Then either SHIELD or just breaking coverage on the television would inform the Avengers where he had gone, and they would send Thor after him.

And a little while after that, Thor would return, usually physically carrying Loki, and deposit him back in his rooms.

It was a system that worked out relatively well.

 

But one day, no one had seen Loki for hours, and Steve was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach at the lack. Right at the moment he consciously realized it, Jarvis turned on all the television sets on the Avengers' floors and tuned it to the news stations. On the screens, people were running, often screaming, and faintly in the background, was the sound of familiar cackling. Flashes of green light zipped across the footage.

Steve heaved a sigh. “Someone go get Thor.”

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted. “Master Thor isn't in residence.”

Electricity crackled on the TV. Arcs of lightning twisted around the green bouts of magic. And Thor's deep throated laughter joined with his brother's.

Steve watched with wide eyes as some intrepid (and extremely foolhardy) reporter zoomed in on the center of the chaos, camera catching the images of the two Asgardian brothers standing side-by-side, magic flying, laughing and cackling all the while.

“Fuck.”

 

They evacuated the city in record time. Thankfully, it wasn't the first time the city had had to be evacuated (small price to pay for being home to the Avengers and several more formidable supervillains), so everyone knew their routes and paths of escape.

Once the city was clear, Thor looked at his brother. “I think everyone is gone now.”

Loki lowered his arms. The magic was all flash and no bang, but it was still tiresome to keep up that long. Plus he had been power-posing for an hour, and his thighs were killing him. He checked, reaching out his senses for signs of life.

Only he, his brother, and some unlucky strays remained.

He smiled wildly at Thor. “The city is ours.”

Thor laughed and slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. “Let's go to the museum first.”

“Then the Empire State Building.”

“Then Times Square.”

“Oh! The Botanical Gardens...!”

“What about...?”

If they were lucky, they'd have the city to themselves until dinnertime.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **After credit scene:**
> 
> The Avengers found the brothers several hours later lounging on beach chairs in Central Park. Loki looked up from the magazine he was reading (Midgardian fashion was _so_ interesting).
> 
> "Oh no," he said, completely deadpan. "They found us. We'd best run, brother."
> 
> Thor nodded. He continued to lay there, legs crossed at the ankle, soaking in the setting sun, while Loki flipped through his magazine.
> 
> Steve rolled his eyes so hard he pulled something.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ErisOReilly)! :D


End file.
